


Off With His Head

by KiraYamiDemon



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Dullahan - Freeform, Fae & Fairies, Fanart, M/M, Spine Whip, Tied-Up Faraday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraYamiDemon/pseuds/KiraYamiDemon
Summary: When your lover isn't really a human and can become pieces





	1. Should've Done It Like Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CieldelaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieldelaRose/gifts).



> _prompt 2)_ varaday where joshua is a creature from irish folklore (fae/merrow/whatever you want to portray him as)
> 
> I don't know, I just, I saw this and I had to do it cause _yesssssss_. So at first I was thinking of maybe fae (I think, I don't remember now hahaaa), but then I kinda thought 'ehh that's kinda maybe common n predictable' and then thought what other creature I could make him and what are there in Irish folklore. So I researched and I just, when I saw dullahan, I immediately went "YES FUCK YES PERFECT THAT'S FARADAY RIGHT THERE HE'S A PERFECT DULLAHAN" because Faraday and Jack the horse are _perfect_ for it. And afterwards, I got immediately invested in dullahan!Faraday because of course I would like the gullible predictable dumbass I am ~~(nvmthatimatotalslutformonstersnonhumansncreatures*shot*)~~
> 
> (It wasn't until I was working on the piece that I realized I actually could've asked one of my friends about Irish folklore before searching *headdesk*)
> 
> (I also can't draw spines or bodies or freaking Faraday anymore; I just can't draw period god I need to get back into gear *double headdesk*)
> 
> But anyways, ahhhh I hope you like these two as well! Sorry if I didn't do your prompt justice, I hope dullahan!Faraday was ok and to your liking!! ><


	2. Tease (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys having a bit of fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this isn't technically NSFW but I mean y'all know where it's headed basically. I just like the idea of Vas using the whip to restrain Faraday in some way cause he's kinda maybe still fascinated (maybe still a little disturbed cause it's _still bones_ ) but also putting his lassoing skills to use lol (he claims it's so he won't get rusty and so always practices on Faraday who gets annoyed cause _dammit Vas cut that shit out you know it always sends my head flying and I get lost enough as it is_ )
> 
> Listen, there are just lot of possibilities when it comes to having fun when your head is detached from your body ;)
> 
> (also I am so tempted to add this with the other pics for when I post it on tumblr cause of the fucking no NSFW and _nipples_ just out of fucking spite cause _ha tumblr there's no fucking or dicks visible and you can't do shit cause it's male nipples_ if I wasn't so worried about getting banned or deleted)


End file.
